pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Norwood
by George J. Dance , 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = U.S. | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = His Lady of the Sonnets | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Rev. Robert Winkworth Norwood (March 27, 1874 - September 28, 1932) was a Canadian poet and an Episcopalian (Anglican) minister."Selected Poetry of Robert Winkworth Norwood (1874-1932), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 10, 2011. Life Youth and education Norwood was born in New Ross, Nova Scotia, the son of Edith Harding (McKeen) and Rev. Joseph W. Norwood. He was educated at Coaticook Academy and Bishop's College in Quebec, and at King's College in Nova Scotia. At King's he studied English under Charles G.D. Roberts, who encouraged him to write poetry. He graduated from King's College in 1897.John Garvin, "Robert Norwood," Canadian Poets, Toronto:McClelland, Goodchild, and Stewart, 1916), 331, UPenn.edu, Web, Dec. 10, 2011. Career Norwood became a deacon in 1897, and was ordained a priest in 1898. Also in 1898 he published his debut collection of poetry, Driftwood, a chapbook cowritten with Charles Vernon, his former roommate at King's.R. Alex Kizuk, "Robert (Winkworth) Norwood," Dictionary of Literary Biography, BookRags.com, Web, Dec. 24, 2011. Norwood became a priest in Cape Breton, where he married Ethel McKeen, and succeeded to larger parishes in Quebec and then London, Ontario. In 1917 he was promoted to a parish in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and became an American citizen. In the mid-1920s Norwood was a member of The Song Fishermen, a literary and social set organized by Halifax, Nova Scotia socialites Andrew and Tully Merkel that included Roberts and his cousin Bliss Carman. Andrew Merkel described Norwood as a "scintillating conversationalist" and a "profound student of mysticism."Burris Devanney,"Kenneth Leslie: A Biographical Introduction," Canadian Poetry: Studies / Documents / Reviews No.05 (Fall/Winter 1979), University of Western Ontario, Web, December 24, 2011 Norwood struck up a close friendship with fellow Song Fisherman Kenneth Leslie, 18 years his junior, and the 2 poets "operated as a devastatingly successful pair of ladies’ men when they gave poetry readings or attended social functions together." Norwood's mysticism, in particular his belief that he “was merely an instrument trained to give voice to a message that was not necessarily his”, inspired Leslie's long poem, "The Shanachie Man." Later life From 1925 until his death in 1932, Norwood served as rector of St. Bartholemew's Episcopalian Church in New York City. In that capacity he "became famous as one of the most eloquent metropolitan pulpit orators of his day."Robert Norwood, Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Oxford University Press, 2001. Answers.com, Web, June 7, 2012. Recognition In popular culture Norwood appears in the 1930 novel The Man Child, by Grace Blackburn, as "Rev. Norman Brooks."Blackburn, Victoria Grace, Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online, University of Toronto / Laval University, Web, June 8, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Driftwood.'' North Sydney: private (W. Lane), 1898.Driftwood (1898), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 9, 2012. *''His Lady of the Sonnets. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1915. *The Piper and the Reed.'' Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1917. *''The Modernists.'' Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1917. New York: Doran, 1918. *''Bill Boram'' 9with foreword by Grace Blackburn). New York: Doran, 1921. *''Mother and Son''. New York: Doran, 1925. *''Issa''. New York: Scribner's, 1931. Plays *''The Witch of Endor. Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916. *The Man of Kerioth. Doran, 1919.The Man of Kerioth (1919), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 9, 2012. Non-fiction *The Heresy of Antioch: An Interpretation. Garden City: Doubleday; New York: Doran, 1928.The Heresy of Antioch: An Interpretation (1928), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 9, 2012. *''The Steep Ascent, 1928. *''The Man Who Dared to Be God'', 1929. *''His Glorious Body. New York, London: Scribner's, 1930.His Glorious Body (1930), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 9, 2012. *''Increasing Christhood, 1932. *''The Hiding God'', 1933. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto. Selected Poetry of Robert Winkworth Norwood (1874-1932), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 10, 2011. See also *Sonneteers *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Sonnet: "Like one great opal on the breast of night" *Norwood, Robert Winkworth (1874-1932) (3 poems - Darwin, A Song of Workers, Voice of the Twentieth Century) at Representative Poetry Online *Robert Norwood in Canadian Poets - 8 poems (His Lady of the Sonnets II, IV, V, VI, IX, XXIV, XXVIII, Dives in Torment excerpt) ;Books *Robert Winkworth Norwood at Amazon.com ;About *[http://archive.org/details/robertnorwood00norw Robert Norwood] by Albert Durrant Watson (Toronto: Ryerson Press) at Internet Archive *The Poetry of Robert Norwood by Charles G.D. Roberts Category:1874 births Category:1932 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian Anglican priests Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers Category:People from New Ross, Nova Scotia Category:Bishop's University alumni Category:University of King's College alumni Category:Christian mystics Category:Christian poets Category:Mystic poets